


Without Me

by LMjuniper



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon What Canon?, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff and Angst, If you can handle g!Penises or magical penises you can handle this, If you love Kyra you'll like this, Lesbian Character, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Reiomegaverse, Shameless Smut, Smut, alpha!Kassandra, no knotting, omega!Daphnae, omega!Kyra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMjuniper/pseuds/LMjuniper
Summary: Kassandra hasn't been back to Chios since the day she died.Instead, she's focused on her wife Kyra and their family. But when fates have Kassandra travel to Chios once again she's faced with the consequences of her relationship with the leader of the Daughters of Artemis.**Non-Traditional Omegaverse**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hai!  
> Yes, I felt I've ignored Kyra for too long.  
> Please leave me a comment, I love those. Especially if you want more!
> 
> Reiomegaverse ie alpha/omega but without the 'too weird for me animal stuff', because I just want Kassandra with a penis, okay? So that she can make her own babies with the woman she loves.
> 
> Agapi mou = My love  
> exomie = one-shouldered chiton  
> Koukla mou = My doll but in a loving sort of way. Often used for children.

* * *

 

_They used to call her Eagle Bearer, Zeus’ blessed misthios. Rumours had it that she was accompanied by one of the eagles Zeus used to decide where the centre of the world would be. Was it irony that their paths crossed above Delphi where the Pythia came to cast her judgment on the Spartan and her family? Or was it the will of the gods, decided long ago? I cannot say for certain. There are so many things I still don’t understand. That I don’t know. I only know I loved her with every fibre of my being. Even when I asked her the impossible. Even when I killed her._

 

**Ω**

The hills of Chios is greener than any other parts of Greece. The goddess must be pleased. When other parts suffer drought and failing crops, the Daughters of Artemis has more than enough to last them the winter.

The other Daughters praise her leadership. How she has proven herself to Artemis. Proven her loyalty, risen to the occasion.

Daphnae takes a deep breath where she stands on the cliffs by the water. Angry waves lick the cliffs beneath her and she feels her head spin as she looks down at the dark-blue depths of the Aegean. This was where she last saw Kassandra.

Daphnae blinks at the surface. She doesn’t come here often. She can’t stand it here. The memories are too real. Too raw. The memory of the warm blood coating her sword, the pained cry as the misthios stumbled backwards staring at the sword penetrating her stomach.

Daphnae squeezes her eyes shut trying to force the image from her mind. But Kassandra won’t leave, her ghost constantly lingering.

Tears streamed down misthios’ face, her breath ragged and frazzled. She looked up at Daphnae then, amber eyes slowly fading. Daphnae dropped to her knees cradling the alpha in her arms. She didn’t think her attack would be successful, she’d seen Kassandra fight. She knew she would lose, and she was at peace with that. Knowing the woman she loved would lead the Daughters. Lead and protect her sisters. But instead of deflecting the attack or moving Kassandra moved towards Daphnae.

“Why did you do that?” Daphnae pulled Kassandra closer in her arms drawing a pained moan from the alpha. “You were supposed to move away.” She stroked the cheek that was growing paler with every heartbeat. The tears she had held back stung her cheeks as they rolled down her face and onto her chin before leaping off to land on Kassandra’s face.

Her lips that were once pink and soft had paled looking purple as they quivered. Her hand opened and closed drawing Daphnae’s attention. The spear, the broken old lance, she was trying to reach for it. The one thing that had given the alpha a sense of comfort, and safety throughout the years. Daphnae reached for it, sliding it in under that hand that shook. The alpha’s entire body shook. And then when her fingers finally closed around the spear the air she has been gasping for left her lungs.

“Kassandra?” She sobbed quietly pressing her cheek against the alpha’s. It was eerily still. Lifeless. Just like Kassandra. With a scream so loud her sisters withdrew Daphnae realised Kassandra was gone. Kassandra was dead. By her hand. By her doing.

“Mater?” She’s jerked out from the memory and swallows down on the burning lump in her throat.

“Koukla mou, don’t get too close to the edge.” She holds out her hand to the young girl. Dark hair, amber eyes, and a nose that doesn’t match Daphnae’s. She puts her hand in Daphnae’s though her eyes, big and round, observe her mater with a familiar scrutinizing glare.

“Why do we come here every year? I don’t even know mater.”

Daphnae sits down on her haunches and wraps her arm around her daughter’s waist. “But I did and I love her very much. I would not have you if it wasn’t for her. So we come here to honour her as the brave warrior she was.”

“Do you think she would have liked me, mater?”

She can’t bear it then, and a sob rips from her lips. She covers her mouth and shakes her head as if it would somehow shake off the pain, make it all go away. Then she takes another deep breath and looks at her daughter and tucks a strand of thick hair behind her ear. “Yes, Iva. She would have loved you very much.”

**Ω**

Light streaks in through the window as a mild morning breeze tugs at the thin linen curtains. She blinks awake inhaling the scent of sea breeze the gulls cawing outside. Releasing her breath she feels fingers brushing at her hip and she looks down at the sleeping omega next to her. Kyra, her wife.  

The sheets snake around her naked body, the white a stark contrast to the brown skin. A golden necklace with a round pendant hangs from the sleeping woman’s neck. Mirroring the one around Kassandra’s perfectly.

She looks down at the arm that curls around her. Just above it runs a thick scar, a constant reminder of a former life. One she left behind years ago on that cliff in Chios. Where the woman she loved, who she’d given her heart and soul to, ran a sword through her in the name of Artemis.

She heaves a sigh and looks out through the window. It was too long ago to think about, and she turns to look at Kyra, life had other plans for her.

_“Marriage?” She looked at her mother, mouth ajar. “To whom?”_

_“Lamb, Sparta is at war with Athens. She needs all of us to do our part. The king has no son or daughter. But you…” Myrrine turned to look at her a proud expression on her face._

_Kassandra kept her mouth open as she let her eyes scan the room around them. Pale marble walls, a polished floor, and luxurious furniture. When her mater had said she’d taken on the role as advisor to the King, Kassandra hadn’t expected an office this nice. And now the King’s advisor, her mater no less, suggested she get married on behalf of Sparta._ Sparta _. Who had shunned her, who had her running petty errands to get into their good graces again? She’s Spartan no more. She hadn’t been for years._

 _“But why do_ I _have to marry this...Archon?”_

_“You are the legendary hero of Sparta. All of Hellas knows your name. You are perhaps even better than any children of King Archidamos would ever be.”_

_“No.” She shook her head. She had done a lot of things for drachmae, but getting forced into a relationship and having children? No, that was where she drew the line. “I will not marry some man child archon just because—”_

_“Kassandra,” Myrrine gave her a berating look, “could you at least meet with her?”_

_She stopped her rant. “Her?”_

_“Lamb,” her mater chuckled, “do you really think I would ever dare suggest you marry a man?”_

_“Well...you are Spartan.” She motioned with her hand at her mater._

_“Why do you say that as if it’s an insult?”_

Because it is. _“If I go meet this Archon and I decide I have no interest.”_

_“Then, lamb, Sparta will have to find another way for an alliance with Mykonos.”_

_“Why can’t Alexios marry this woman?”_

_“Alexios?” Her mater let out a chuckle from the very pit of her stomach. “Alexios can barely walk through Sparta without trying to kill someone. We want to make friends, not enemies, lamb.”_

_“Fine. I will go, but if I don’t like her, I will leave.”_

She hadn’t liked Kyra to begin with. She was sharp-tongued, with a worse temper than the alpha herself and at times Kassandra was fairly certain the omega bordered on the side of crazy. And she wasn’t Daphnae who Kassandra was certain she would never get over.

Kyra in return had disliked Kassandra just as much. _Bullheaded, stubborn, maláka_ were a few of the words the omega had called her during their moon cycle together. At the end of it, she’d sighed and thrown her hands up in defeat. This woman was belligerent, angry, horrendous, and spiteful. She’d gone to the tavern to spend her drachmae on wine and one of the hetaerae. The one with blonde hair, green eyes and a pretty smile.

Enraged the Archon had stormed in demanding to know why Kassandra was getting drunk and had all the tavern’s hetaerae hanging from her neck. Kassandra had then done what she learned on Kephallonia. Where you settled your scores drinking.

By the time the tavern closed they had to declare a tie, much to the rest of the tavern’s disappointment. Drunk with heads spinning they slowly started the trek back to the villa. It seemed like a trek when one was drunk beyond their wits, in reality, it was probably no longer than a ship’s length or two to walk.

_“Now that I have escorted you to your room. Safe and sound, I shall take my leave.” Kassandra bowed nearly falling on her face._

_“Take your leave?” The Archon’s eyebrow curled. “But you didn’t win.”_

_The alpha leaned forward ever so slightly. “And neither did you, but I think it’s safe to say neither of us is ready for marriage. Political or not. And so I shall—”_

_The Archon pressed her lips against Kassandra’s in a drunken, sloppy kiss. She blinked in surprise when the omega broke the kiss looking back at her from heavy-lidded eyes. Her scent was musky with a pinch of salt like the ocean and brisk sea breeze surrounding them. It grew stronger, sparks of fire seemingly_ _filling the air around them as the Archon pushed Kassandra up against the wall._

_“What are you doing?” Kassandra muttered as a hand snaked itself under her skirt rubbing the outside her small clothes. Letting out a sigh she tilted her face down towards the omega who had her bucking with every stroke of her hand._

_The Archon kissed her again and pressed herself hard against Kassandra. Her body was soft against the alpha’s and she dropped her hands to the side of the Archon’s peplos hoisting it up above her hips._

_“Let’s make one thing clear,” the omega whispered against her lips, “I will_ never _love you.”_

_“Nor I you,” she barely managed to get out before the Kyra's soft tongue slipped across her lips._

Kyra stirs, eyes fluttering open with a groan. “Oh no…”

She leans over with a grin and strokes the hair from Kyra’s face. “Oh, yes, agapi mou,” she murmurs.

“How much?” Kyra rolls onto her back.

“You got up and sang. Three times. Which no doubt explains the headache you’re having.”

“No…” the omega whines and covers her face with her hands. Then looks down at herself a sly smile working its way on to her soft feature. “Did we…?”

Kassandra grimaces. “Well, you tried to…”

“Aaaw…” Kyra tilts her head her hand sliding in underneath the sheets. “Did I leave you hanging?” Her fingers curl around Kassandra who bites her lip at the feeling of her wife’s hand stroking her.

“Hanging is not the word I would use for my state…” Kassandra mutters at having been left all worked up by the omega who’d fallen asleep mid-act the night before.

“Well…” she places a deliciously soft kiss on Kassandra’s lips, “I guess I really should make it up to you.”

“I mean it is your wifely duty…”

Amused laughter spills from Kyra’s lips. “Is that so?” she questions but pulls the sheets aside and trail kisses along Kassandra’s neck. Down across the collarbone, deviating at the peaked nipple. She drags her tongue over it and Kassandra digs her hands into Kyra’s dark hair.

Kyra continues her exploration kissing her way across the defined muscles and down below the alpha’s pelvis towards where her hand is stroking Kassandra.

Kassandra watches from where she lies, the dark-brown eyes that lock with hers as Kyra drags her tongue along the length of Kassandra. From the base of her, to the tip where she twirls her tongue around the head. Her tongue is sweet torture giving Kassandra what she wants, but not all that she wants. The omega gives a pump with her hand. Hard and slow.

Fire builds inside Kassandra with each pump, each flick of the omega’s tongue against her.

“Kyra…” she begs drawing a chuckle from the omega. “Please…” She was never too proud to ask for release and when Kyra’s beautiful lips close around Kassandra her breath hitches in her throat. Her mouth is hot as she takes her deeper until her lips reach the base of her.

“Maláka…” she hisses as Kyra pumps up and down on her drawing her closer to her wit's end. “Stop, stop.” She puts her hands on Kyra’s face and the omega releases her with a quizzical smile.

“I wasn’t nearly done with you, agapi mou,” Kyra murmurs as Kassandra pulls her up towards her face. She’s about to say something else when the alpha’s fingers slide between her folds, wet and glistening with her arousal. Kyra remains standing on her knees, leaning onto her elbows so that her face is levelled with Kassandra’s. She bucks her hips against the alpha’s fingers, her breath picking up.

Kassandra smiles at the sight before her. Kyra’s eyes squeezed shut, lips parted as moans tumble from her lips. She teases her, feathering her fingers over the warm entrance until she has the omega whining.

“Kassandra,” Kyra snarls impatiently and when the alpha won’t yield to her demand, she grabs Kassandra by the shoulders and rolls them over.

Kassandra drags her hardness between the wet folds until she’s completely coated in Kyra’s slick arousal teasing the omega’s throbbing bundle of nerves in the process. A hand snakes around Kassandra’s buttock demonstratively pulling her closer. This time she grants Kyra her wish, lines herself up with her and slides into the warm, familiar wetness.

Kyra’s grip of her tightens, her lip caressing Kassandra’s as she buries herself deep inside the omega before pulling out again. Kyra’s nails bite into Kassandra’s skin and she pulls the alpha closer, impossibly close as Kassandra pumps into her, snapping her hips against her. Moans and sobs tumble from Kyra’s lips, her thighs shaking. Kassandra can’t think straight, all she can feel is Kyra, her soft flesh, the walls that flutter around her and when Kyra tenses with a soft cry underneath her, Kassandra slows her thrusting into slow, deep thrusts until Kyra’s heat throbs around her shaft. Her body gives a final shudder and with one last push of her hips, Kassandra’s buries her face in the omega’s neck as she spills inside her. She stays inside as Kyra caresses her back.

“I love you,” Kyra whispers brown eyes searching Kassandra’s.

She rolls off the omega onto her back. “Come here, agapi mou.” The omega follows, tucks herself up against Kassandra’s side. “You know our rule,” she murmurs thinking back to their first night together.

The omega rewards her with a laugh. “You always were an arse.”

“Mm.” She pulls Kyra closer. “But I’m an arse that loves you, that’s got to count for something, no?”

“I don’t know…” Kyra drawls. “I think we’re going to have to ask Thea and Phoibe.”

Kassandra pulls her head backwards and glares at the omega in her arms. “Are you...using our daughters against me?”

“I would never,” Kyra grins, “especially not if my wife, the legendary hero of Hellas, made us all breakfast.”

Kassandra purses her lips. How in Hades name had she gotten here? From feared misthios to egg scrambling mater. She still took the occasional contract, but, she looks down at Kyra. She had a family now. Kyra, Thea, and Phoibe. Nothing was more important. No one was more important.

“Fine...but then _you_ prepare our supplies for the hunt.”

“Yes,” Kyra moans with a roll of her eyes as Kassandra slips out of bed. “Did I tell you they’ve changed location?”

“Oh?” She slips into her exomie.

“Yes, Andonis said something about troubles with bandits and worshippers of Ares. So we’re going to Chios.”

She freezes on the spot. “Chios?”

“Yes.” The omega sits up. “Is there a problem, Kassandra?”

She swallows, her throat suddenly dry. She hadn’t been back in seven years. Not since the Huntress challenged her in the name of Artemis. Not since the day she died.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello!  
> Long time no see. Sorry this took a while, I do have 6 fics on the go and I got hit with a really wicked, wicked chest infection. So apologies that it took some time. I am currently working hard on updating all my main fics: An Unfinished Life, Unravelling, Twice In A Lifetime, and this one. I will try my best to update as often as 2-3 times a week from now on. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for all the kudos and comments! Shit you gaiz ROCK! 
> 
> Glossary:  
> Koukla mou = My doll but in a loving sort of way. Often used for children.  
> Chrysí mou = my light  
> -aki can be added as a term of endearment to the end of names.

* * *

 

The gods—just like Daphnae once said—had a strange sense of humour. This Kassandra learned that day on Chios. When the Daughter, the omega that had allowed herself to be marked by Kassandra, drove her sword through her.

She doesn't remember all that much. There was pain. That of the flesh, but mostly that of the heart. Of course, Kassandra had done this to herself. She was the one who stepped into the fatal blow. What other choice did she have? One of them was going to die. After everything Kassandra had lost, she could not lose Daphnae, the woman she loved, as well. Kassandra was supposed to die all those years ago. On mount Taygetos. She had outlived her destiny by decades and she would outlive it by centuries. If the staff of Trismegistus worked.

She scoffs where she moves across the perimeter of the city. It had let her die. Perhaps for her insolence? For trying to allow herself to die? She remembers staring into Daphnae's hazel eyes. Two pools of endless sorrow. Then nothing. Nothing at all. Just darkness.

Death, unlike what the priests had you believe was not beautiful. There were no golden fields, no eternal fires, just blackness. Emptiness. And then life had been thrust back into her. Like someone pushing hard at her chest, forcing air and life into her lungs. The night sky above her a blinding display of bright jewels piercing its deep blue darkness.

Even if she had wanted to stay dead the pain was too much. It had dragged her, kicking and screaming back to full consciousness. With Leonidas’ spear held clutched hard in her hand she’d dragged herself towards the edge of the cliff. It was either that or trying to sneak past the Daughters’ camp and she was in no state to either sneak or fight if discovered. With a final push, she tumbled across the edge hurtling towards the surface. Perhaps the bottomless Aegean would swallow her whole. But it didn’t. It spat her out or perhaps it was Poseidon who did not want her tainted bloodline in his kingdom. It seemed no matter where she turned, her bloodline was not to be welcomed. Always cast away. Always hunted.

Roxana and Alexios had found her washed up on the shore, Ikaros having led them straight to her. It was the first time since she brought him back from the clutches of the cult that he had touched her. Up until then, he couldn’t stand human touches whether it came from someone else or himself. But that day he had held her close as they rushed her back to the Adrestia.

Later she was told Alexios had not left her side while she recovered miraculously from her wounds. It was strange. The man who had fought her for so long, hounded her as she tried to take down the cult, was the only one she could trust for the longest time. He was more Deimos than he would ever be Alexios. He was full of anger and hate. He had no filter, like a child in a grown man’s body. And perhaps that was why she trusted him. Alexios only knew violence. It wasn’t he who had schemed and manipulated, that was the Ghost, Aspasia. She was the one who had whispered in his ears, told him to make Kassandra suffer. It was Aspasia who had played both sides in the war, who manipulated even the cult’s own sages. Alexios only hit until there was nothing left to hit. And for a while, it was a feeling she could relate to. With him, she knew she would get nothing but harsh truth.

She took her spear to the throat of every bandit, pirate or corrupt leader. Forgetting all about Daphnae. She travelled the world and each place she visited granted her more battles and she revelled in the pain it brought her, in the tangible feeling of bleeding flesh and aching muscles.

Years flew by, skirmishes, endless nights drinking, and faceless women blurred past, each year painting new scars on her body. Until Myrrine called her back to Sparta. Until that night at the Archon’s estate after the inn.

Kyra had taken her to her bed that night. Her skin was so soft, so supple under Kassandra’s hands. The moans that fell from her lips, unabashed and intoxicating. The sight of the omega on her knees in front of the alpha. Her back curved deliciously as she looked back at Kassandra where she stood behind her pounding into her welcoming, warm flesh.

Kassandra hadn’t allowed herself to look at women she was with, not since Daphnae. Instead, she would close her eyes and imagine someone else under her. Someone else around her. But Kyra, her angular face, slack mouth and beautiful moans made Kassandra look. Made her drink in the beauty before her, shuddering with every slow, deep thrust.

She wrapped her arm around the omega’s waist, her fingers finding the delicate bud and when she dragged her fingers across it, circled it, Kyra’s moans turned into lustful purrs.

“Don't stop, don't stop.” The words, quiet and breathy, fell from the omega's lips as fervently as a prayer as she pushed back at Kassandra, meeting her halfway. Kyra's walls squeezed and shuddered, trembling with each pump of Kassandra’s hips. Gasps escaped the omega and she clenches hard around Kassandra her pulsing walls so strong it took Kassandra by surprise. Heat suddenly rushed through her, burned like wildfire in her abdomen as she spilt herself into Kyra.

“Fuck,” she muttered and pulled out as Kyra collapsed on the bed tired and spent.

“Don’t worry that handsome face. I’ll take care of it tomorrow. Now come lie down,” Kyra mumbled her voice thick and drowsy.

Kassandra frowned. She didn’t usually stay the night. Not since…

“Oh, come now Spartan…” Kyra’s voice changed, softened ever so slightly at the word Spartan. Why Kassandra wasn’t sure of.

Hesitantly she laid down next to the omega on the thick inviting mattress with its soft white sheets. She would stay, this one time only.

Kassandra scans the land that stretches before her. Hills and dry slopes. That night was the first time she heard the name. Spoken with a soft sob in the omega’s sleep. Back then she didn’t know the name or who it belonged to, or why it was uttered with such grief.

Kassandra drops down from the roof she’s been running along on to the balcony, the shadows cloaking her movement.

The Archon, Kyra, is stood by the large table. Her hand rests against the thick wood as she points at something on the polished surface. Her brow furrows and she shakes her head as one of the men puts his hands on his hips. When he extends his hand into the air palm upwards Kyra pushes away from the table and slashes with her hand through the air.

Kassandra doesn’t need to be in the same room to know what the omega’s voice sounds like in that moment. Kyra could not only silence an entire room during a heated argument, but she could also shut the other person down with such cold indifference that it felt like being left outside on the white peaks of Mount Taygetos.

She watches her wife. The omega who she had bonded with to secure an alliance. One that had helped Sparta win the war against Athens. Kyra is brilliant. Strong. It’s the raw passion that draws people towards her, have them seek the Archon out. And though it had taken Kassandra a long time to see it herself sometimes she wishes she’d never truly discovered it. Being married to someone you could only see as a friend or business partner wasn’t bad. Being in love with someone who still loved a dead man…she averted her eyes towards the hills behind the house. There was a statue erected there of a man who had saved the island from its tyrant. Given the people their freedom. The Hero of Mykonos.

Thaletas the man she could never replace. The Spartan who still held Kyra’s heart. He had died fighting for the rebellion to take down Podarkes. The young polemarch had succeeded. The tyrant was dead but so was the man Kyra loved.

Kassandra inhales a slow, deep breath. She shouldn’t complain. She is happy with Kyra. She loves the omega. Even if Kyra can never love her the same way. When she looks at Kassandra it is with sadness as if she will always be half of what Kyra wants. Spartan, but not the right one. The other parent of her children, but not the right one. If she doesn’t think too much about it, it doesn’t hurt and sometimes when Kyra has a good day Kassandra can almost believe the omega when she says she loves her. She does. Just not the way Kassandra wished she did. But it sure as Tartarus beats being mauled by a wide, and deadly sharp blade. Of all the things that could hurt her, perhaps this hurts the least.

**Ω**

“Enough!” The alpha’s furious voice cuts through the dark hallway as Kyra steps inside. It’s too dark already and she should have been home sooner, but the night marked the tenth Festival calendar since Thaletas’ passing. She wanted to see him and so she had stopped by his final resting place and spent the night sitting next to him underneath the stars.

She thought she would have to sneak in, that everyone would be sound asleep. It was certainly late enough but it seems someone or _someones_ might be in trouble. The hallway lay cloaked in darkness only a dim light coming from the kitchen and she can hear someone move.

“ _If_ I find out either of you two are responsible I will slit your lying throats,” the alpha growled.

“Kassandra!”  She steps into the kitchen to the tittering of her two daughters as her wife, wearing one of Kyra’s peplos around the head, points a stick at their daughters. The alpha only shots her a quick glance careful not to break character.

“Who is this? A misthios come to rescue these thieves?” Kassandra makes a grand sweeping gesture with her arm pointing her stick at Kyra who tries to keep her face straight. Thea and Phoibe loved their mater’s stories, no matter how silly they were. “And what powers will this misthios use to defeat _me_ : Therastius the Majestic?”

“Mater will defeat you with her angry face.” Thea their youngest throws her arms up in the air hands balled into two fists.

Kassandra drops her head forwards to cover the laugh that slips across her lips.

“Is that so, Theaki?” Kyra looks at her daughter then at Kassandra whose eyes go soft when they meet. So soft even Phoibe their seven-year-old notices it.

“I don’t think mater has to be angry at all.” Phoibe grins.

“What false accusations are these?” Kassandra puts a hand on her chest. “I am Therastius and I am nothing if not fearful! This fair maiden will have to defeat me.”

“Oh,” Kyra purrs and takes a step towards Kassandra, “I accept your challenge, prepare to meet your demise in this mortal combat.”

The alpha freezes if only for a heartbeat and Kyra realises what she just said. “Kassandra, I'm—”

“ _Kassandra_ ? Who is this puny human you inquire about?” The alpha leans forward and throws her arms out to her sides to deflect the moment with her usual humour. Kyra shakes her head and laughs. It's one of the many things she likes about the alpha. _Loves_ about the alpha. Even if sometimes she does not know how to show it. Even if most of the time not as much as she should.

“Oh, have you not heard of the famed Eagle Bearer?” Kyra juts her chin forward stepping theatrically towards her wife, both Thea and Phoibe’s eyes glittering with excitement.

“The Eagle bearer? What a silly name.” Kassandra crosses her arms and winks at their daughters who titter, Thea covering her mouth with her small chubby hands. Kyra smiled. By the gods, she loved those two.

“Well, she taught me the best way to defeat an enemy…” She draws even closer to her opponent.

The alpha lets out an appropriately evil chuckle. “Oh, this I can’t wait to see.”

“Are you ready for defeat, oh _great_ ,” Kyra mock bows, “Therastius?”

“I am ready for _anything,_ your witchery won’t thwart my plans.”

“Oh,” her voice dips into a low purr before encircling her arms around the alpha’s neck, “I think you might be surprised.”

“No, no, no!” Kassandra protests as Kyra pulls her face closer showering it with kisses. “Treachery!” She wails as she sinks to the floor in a heap of arms and legs with Kyra much to their daughters’ mirth.

“Quick little thieves! Help me best this villain,” Kyra encourages Thea and Poibe in between kisses only to regret it an instant later as the two girls throw themselves on top of them. They are small but land her on her back and she can hear Kassandra groan as they wriggle and laugh crushing her underneath them.  

“Alright! Alright! I give up.”

“Did you hear that?” Kyra gets back up and brushes herself off. “You bested the legendary Therastius.”

“We win,” Thea raises both arms in the air reminding Kyra all too much of Kassandra.

“Yes, Theaki mou,” the omega puts her hands on her hips and gives Kassandra a stern look, “even though you were supposed to be in bed candle lights ago.”

The alpha scratches the nape of her neck and smiles sheepishly. “We _were_ on our way but Theaki here insisted she needed a bedtime story.”

Thea nods obediently almost—Kyra notices—as if on cue. She quirks an eyebrow at the three of them: Kassandra, Thea, and Phoibe who all look as innocent as the thief dropping drachmae in his escape.

“What if,” she leans down to pick up her youngest, “the Archon helps put these little thieves to bed?” Thea snuggles close and rests her head on her mater's shoulder.

“I like it when you are home to tuck me in.” Thea sighs.

“Aaw.” She squeezes Thea a little tighter, “I'm almost always home.”

But Thea shakes her head and when Kyra lifts her gaze towards Kassandra something flashes in the alpha's eyes. If only for the briefest of heartbeats. She knows why Kyra hasn't been home lately. It hurts her. Kyra can tell by the way Kassandra once again deflects the moment with a flippant attitude.

“Come on, little ankle biter.” Kassandra motions with her head towards the stair and puts her hand on Phoibe’s shoulder. “If you don’t sleep you’ll never grow up as strong and handsome as me.”

“I want to grow up _smart_ , like mater,” Phoibe declares as she climbs the stairs. Kyra smiles. Phoibe looks just like Kassandra down to her very freckles although she has Kyra’s dark hair. And she has all the fire of her omega mater’s temper. Whereas Thea is well tempered and pensive like Kassandra, Phoibe is headstrong sometimes bordering on the side of stubborn. Not that Kyra would ever admit to such a trait.

She watches her alpha and daughter climb the stairs together and she marvels at the small miracle it is. That they had somehow managed to create such beautiful girls with their best them. She follows them, a sleepy Thea now breathing slowly in her arms when Kassandra's voice reaches her.

“Pretty _and_ smart like your mater? Chrysí mou, you’re going to rule the world.” She caresses the dark hair, her hand looking big against Phoibe's head.

It makes Kyra’s chest ache. The admiration falls so naturally from Kassandra's lips. Not that it had always done so. When they first met Kyra had been angry at the gods. For being so cruel and selfish, always testing mankind demanding their utter devotion, giving nothing in return. They demanded everything, took everything.  Took the man she loved from her. Ripped from her arms on a beach drenched in Athenian and Spartan blood alike. As if he was worth nothing. As if he hadn't devoted his life to appease them. To appease Sparta.

Thaletas had been her entire world. When the rebellion was won, when the war was over they planned to settle down together. On Mykonos. Have a family and live happily ever after. Instead, the gods had taken him from her. And then they tauntingly sent another Spartan her way. Kassandra the Eagle Bearer.

She was no Spartan. Perhaps by blood but that’s were the similarities between the two Spartans ended.

Thaletas would have scoffed at the very notion that some called Kassandra a Spartan. The alpha fought like one, but she didn't think like one. She didn't fall in line as a true Spartan would and she would never lay her life down for Sparta. And when people around Kassandra—Myrrine, and even king Archidamos—called her a Spartan she looked as if she'd eaten something particularly unappetizing.

Not that Kyra can’t understand it, she would probably also hold a grudge if someone threw her off a mountain in the name of Sparta. When Kyra had pressed Kassandra about why she agreed to marry for Sparta, Kassandra had retorted that she’d done it for her mater. Not for Sparta.  

Thaletas on the other hand revered Sparta and her tradition. He would have gladly have died for her and he would have hated Kassandra. He would have hated the raw strength the alpha possessed, her fearlessness, and the way she could walk in to just about any room and command it. Perhaps that was one of the reasons Kyra had also disliked the alpha when they first met? Because she was so magnificent in her own way and she wasn’t even aware of it. Of how she outshone even the man who had saved Mykonos. Who had saved Kyra.

Kyra watches Kassandra as the alpha sits down on the bed next to Phoibe leaning over to give her a kiss on her forehead. Kassandra will never be Thaletas and he will never come back to Kyra. She knows this but some days are still harder than others. Days like this one when she mourns the life she never got.

Guilt sears through her chest as she tucks her youngest into bed. Her beautiful, clever daughter. One she would not have without Kassandra. The Spartan she never would have laid eyes on if Thaletas hadn’t died. Would she really trade her children for a life with him?

The very thought of it, neither of her children existing sends a shiver up her spine and she finds herself hugging Thea harder almost waking the small child up. Then she moves over to Phoibe’s bed. Once there she cups her youthful face between her hands.

“I _love_ you, koukla mou.” She presses her lips against Phoibe’s forehead until the little girl squirms.

“Mater…”

Kyra releases her and looks on as Phoibe rolls over, back turned towards them to fall asleep. Wasn’t it just yesterday Phoibe insisted on sleeping between the two of them in their bed? Another blink of an eye and she’d be ready to leave the house and have a family of her own. Kyra allows herself a moment longer just sitting on the bedside listening to her daughters’ slow breathing.

Kassandra moves behind her but instead of her quiet footsteps moving towards their bedroom they recede down the stairs. Kyra pushes to her feet and rushes after the alpha. She was going to leave again. Kassandra’s ability to leave and not return until she was needed was second to none. And usually, Kyra let her. More often than not she needed the space especially on days that had been special to her and Thaletas but then thoughts like the ones she’d had in the girl’s bedroom sobered her up.

Taking two steps at a time she catches up with Kassandra before she has time to leave. “Where are you going?”

Kassandra freezes her shoulders stiffening at the sound of her voice. “There's been bandit activity near Artemis Hills. I'm doing some scouting before we deal with them.”

“You're doing scouting? On your own?”

A frown works its way onto the alpha's forehead as she turns to look at Kyra. “I'm pretty sure I've been known to do worse things in my days.”

“But an entire bandit camp?” Kyra questions.

“It's a camp, not a fortress.”

“I know you are more than capable of clearing out a fully guarded fort on your own, but Praxos has the night shift, can’t you send him and his men?”

“You appointed me Captain of the Guard. This is what a captain does.”

“No! They delegate from behind the safety of a desk.” Fear clenches Kyra's chest. It's irrational, she knows Kassandra can disperse of a bandit camp with ease. And yet she cannot quench it. The fear of losing the person she'd come to rely the most on. The mater of her children. Her best friend, her...she blinks looking for the right words.

Kassandra’s features grow hard. “I always wondered why you insisted I took that position.”

“I—” she falls silent realising her slip up. “Kassandra, _please_ , I don’t want to...I can’t…” She can’t bring herself to finish the sentence.

“You needn’t worry,” Kassandra's eyes, just like her voice, grows flinty, “I think it’s safe to say we both know I’m not him.” Amber eyes hold Kyra's for too many heartbeats then without another word the alpha turns and walks out the door.

**Ω**

It had been petty. What she had said to Kyra, no matter how much she had meant it at the time. She should have risen above it. They had been put in this relationship by necessity and though they both had sworn to never love one another somewhere along the line things had changed. Somewhere along the lines, Kassandra had started to love her. It wasn't Kyra's fault Kassandra had broken their vow to never fall in love with her. She only had herself to blame.

She heaves a sigh. One that feels heavy in her chest, like two hands pushing against her sternum as she makes her way up the stairs. Dawn is still a few candle lights away if she's lucky she'll get some sleep before the girls wake up.

She pauses briefly in front of their bedroom door before pushing it open. It creaks almost as if in disapproval at the late time of night.

Kyra lies in the middle of the bed, arms clutching Kassandra's pillow, her knees pulled up towards her chest.

Kassandra tiptoes across the cool stone floor and slips quietly into bed. Lifting the sheets carefully she sinks into the soft mattress. It smells of Kyra. Of home. She closes her eyes and exhales slowly. Perhaps tomorrow will be better. Maybe she'll get things right then.

“I hate it when you leave.”

She opens her eyes in surprise and looks at Kyra's back. At the silky, dark skin and smooth shoulder blades. The omega's sleek shoulder hitch despite her best effort to breathe slowly.

Kassandra blinks. Kyra has been crying. Because of Thaletas or Kassandra, she couldn't tell and where she lies she's not sure which would be worse. Instinct has her reaching out for Kyra before she stops herself. Kyra was so difficult to read, even after seven years of marriage. Especially on a day like this. On the anniversary of Thaletas’ death. It seemed no matter what Kassandra did, it always drew the ire of the omega.

Her hand hovers in the empty space between them, fingers stretched out reaching for her wife through a space that seems endless. Like an ocean fills the void between them, too far to cross.

She curls them into a fist and lets it drop to her own chest where they uncurl but instead of making her feel better they only add to the heaviness in her chest. To the guilt, that festers within. For all the things she’s accomplished so far, for all the legends about her, Kassandra isn’t perfect. If anybody knew the truth: that the mighty Eagle Bearer was jealous of a dead man, they wouldn’t think so highly of her. The sheets rustle and the mattress move as Kyra rolls over face her, and Kassandra turns her head to meet her gaze.

Moonlight filters in through the windows casting a soft white glow across the omega. Her eyes and lips are puffy from crying and her brows curl at the end with unspoken emotions. The alpha instinct to comfort and care for her mate drowns out the voices of insecurity and she reaches out for Kyra who is quick to let herself be wrapped up in Kassandra’s arms.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers against Kyra’s soft neck, “I shouldn’t have said what I did.” Kyra’s pulse beats faintly against her lips and she inhales the omega’s sweet scent as she draws invisible patterns on Kyra’s back.

“I love you,” Kyra untangles herself to look at Kassandra. “I really do.” Her soft thumb caresses the curve of Kassandra’s cheekbone. It’s a motion so familiar and calming Kassandra doesn’t even mind the unspoken ‘but’. Kyra loves her. However much or little, the fact that Kassandra holds a small piece of Kyra’s heart is enough to put Kassandra’s mind at ease.

“I know,” she says as Kyra’s brown eyes search hers, looking for reassurance. That Kassandra believes her. “I know,” she repeats.   

“Are we good?” Now, the omega’s voice mirrors Kassandra’s own insecurities.

“Always,” she murmurs and feels the omega’s fingers pull at her face urging her closer until their lips meet in a soft kiss. Then another one. And another. Followed by more soft kisses that undo Kassandra every time. And just as the first raindrops fall Kassandra feels herself rolled onto her back, Kyra following to sit on top of her.

They lock together at the hips, join with one another, like that first night after the inn. When all they wanted was to forget. And like that time Kassandra watches the omega, drinks her in as she moves on top of her, slack-jawed, fingers intertwined with Kassandra’s to keep her steady. When they’re done, when the omega has come down from her high she tucks herself in Kassandra’s arms. This time when she falls asleep she doesn’t turn away doesn’t sob his name but clings on to Kassandra. She holds the omega tight, so tight she fears she might wake her up, but Kyra remains asleep. Maybe one day there won’t be a ’but’. Maybe one day Kyra will really love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a comment right below. It's quick and easy and it makes my day.


End file.
